A Change of Heart
by makkdaddy87
Summary: Gumball has reached the age of 16. And his love for Penny has grown since the day they met. Will he find a way to express his love for her and win her heart? There is only one way to find out.


**Finding a Change of Heart**

 **A one shot GumballxPenny fanfiction**

This isy first TAWoG fanfic. So yeah, I'm going to try my best in being creative with this one. So if you have any ideas that I should do with this cartoon, just review. So relax and enjoy!

* * *

It was a partly cloudy day with a temperature that was not to hot or too cold, so you could say that it was a nice day. It was 7 am when a certain blue male cat, at this time at age 16, woke up to the sound of the same alarm clock that has woken him since day one of his school career.

As much as he didn't want to wake up this morning, he did feeling tired and lousy. As he shut off the clock, he sat up from his bed to feel less sleepy. It was evident that he had matured. He had started growing facial hair, his voice was deeper, and he wasn't as stupid as he was when he was 12, but his love never stopped for Penny Fitzgerald.

He never told her his he felt. But he was sure that he would do so when the time is right. They were still friends and they never seperated since the day the met. He could feel his love for Penny grow everyday, and he could never stop thinking about her. His family already knew about Penny, and they try to encourage him to confess his feelings whenever they could. Darwin is now 14, and Anias is 10, with Nicole looking the same as before and also along with Richard.

As Gumball went downstairs for breakfast, he met Nicole and Richard at the table with their breakfast, which consisted of coffee and pancakes. They looked up to their son and said good morning with smiles on their faces and optimistic voices. He did the same as he went to get a plate and a cup for some pancakes and some orange juice, since he was not yet permitted to have coffee til later in life.

As he sat to eat, he noticed Darwin and Anais coming down the stairs for breakfast. They got the same thing as Gum ball did. And they ate as a family.

Gumball ate as he daydreamt of Penny, with no doubt the rest of the family had seen that love struck face before, so they smiled, but Anais interupped him,"Thinking of Penny again?"

Gumball snapped out of it and realized the whole family was looking at him with smirks. He looked down in defeat, "Yes.." Nicole looked at him, "You've liked her for so long, you just need to find the courage and tell her how you feel. I know its not easy, but you'll never know how she feels until you tell her." Gumball smiled, "Thanks Mom. You're right." They resumed eating until they finished eating and got ready for school. Gumball put on a black t shirt with a gray hoodie with blue long sleeves on top of it to match the color of his fur, along with black pants and black high top shoes.

He left the house early and decided to walk to school, which was about a half a mile away. Walking for him was the best way to think clearly. About life, family, and Penny. He didn't know what to do or say to her about how he felt about her. The only thing he knew that he loved her, and that was important.

When he got to the school, he had heard of a party that took place at a persons place, and the only way to get in was to get a date. He knew that was his chance to ask her out and tell her how he felt. This was his chance. He can't blow it.

In class, he saw Penny sitting closer to the front of the room, when Ms. Simian wasn't looking, he made a paper airplane with a spare piece of paper with writing on it. He threw it and it landed perfect on her desk. Penny noticed this and opened it to read, 'can we talk at lunch?' - Gumball'. She looked back to see him smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

Lunch came and Gumball was talking with Darwin, Tobias and Banana Joe. Soon Gumball noticed Penny sitting alone and smiled at him. He smiled back as he left the group to talk with her. He grew nervous to ask her out, but felt confident to do so. He sat by her and they smiled at each other again. Gumball started, 'I heard there was this party going on tonight, and you need a date to get in.' Penny realized what Gumball was about to do, she played along, "Yeah, I heard about it too." Gumball found the courage and took her by the hand, Penny blushed as he did this and he smiled, "I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the party?" She smiled and said with a joy full voice, "I'd love too." Gumball had never been happier. He smiled, "Great! I'll pick you up at 7 OK?" Penny nodded, and Gumball got up and said see ya later and left to talk with the group again. Gumball finally asked Penny out, but he still had to tell her how he felt.

Later, Gumball walked home with Darwin. While doing so, Darwin asked Gumball, "So, you gotta date with Penny huh?" Gumball smiled, "Yeah, have you gotta date to the party?" Darwin nodded, "Yep, I'm going with Rachel, although the guys didn't approve." Gumball smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder, " I'm happy that you asked her out, dude. Don't listen to the guys, they don't understand." Darwin smiled again, "Yeah, your right Gumball."

When Gumball and Darwin reached home, they found Richard on the couch watching TV. When he noticed their presence, he turned around and smiled, "Hey guys how was school?" Gumball smiled and said, "Great! Me and Darwin have dates tonight for the party!" As he and Darwin high fived. Richard exclaimed in excitement, "That's great! Who are the lucky girls?" Darwin answered, "I'm going with Rachel, and Gumball is going with Penny." Richard smiled, "My boys are going on dates, and becoming men." Both Darwin and Gumball got embarrassed by this. And they watched TV together.

When Nicole got home from work, Gumball noticed her and exclaimed,"Hey mom, me and Darwin are going on dates tonight with Penny and Rachel!" Nicole smiled at her son, "That's great! I hope you have fun. When is it?" Gumball answered, "Its at 7, and I was hoping to take the car to pick up our dates to the party, is that fine?" Nicole answered with a yes, with Gumball thanking her, went upstairs to get ready.

When it got to be close to 7pm, Gumball and Darwin headed out the door to get in the car to pick up their dates. They went to pick up Rachel first since she lived closer than Penny did. When they arrived, Darwin got out of the car and went to her door, a few moments later she came out and entered the car. Rachel saw how nice the car was, "I love the car, what is it?" Gumball answered, its a 2015 Mustang GT, and thanks. And they drive off to Penny's place. When they arrived, Gumball got out and went to the door of the Fitzgerald's residence. He was a little nervous but had a sense of confidence in him.

The door opened and it was Patrick, "Hey kid, you here to pick up Penny for the party?" Gumball answered, Yes sir. Is she ready?" Patrick nodded and warned, "I want her in my home before 11, just be safe and have fun, OK?" Gumball nodded. Moments after, Penny got to the door. Gumball was in awe of how beautiful she looked, Penny noticed this and blushed, "You ready to go?" Gumball snapped out of it and said, "Yeah yeah, let's go." And they got in the car with Penny in the passenger side. And they headed for the party.

They arrived at the house at had loud music and lights flashing. Gumball got out of the car and walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She took his hand and they walked to the entrance of the house. When they entered, it was full of kids their age. And they danced to fast and slow dances. Gumball knew that this was the night that he needed to tell Penny how he felt.

A slow dance was on and Gumball and Penny were having a blast. It was the best night ever for them. Gumball looked up and looked into Penny's eyes, "Penny?" She answered, "Yes Gumball ?" Gumball started, "We've been friends for a long time, since we were 12. And we've hung out alot and did fun things together. And our friendship has made the conclusion that I can trust you and always count on you to be there for me. Also you've become a beautiful young lady." Penny giggled and blushed, " Go on." Gumball again, "I need to tell you something important, something I've been wanting to tell you since the day I met you." Penny got more anxious and curious, "What it it?" This it it, the moment that Gumball has been waiting for. This was his chance, "I want to tell you that I lo-" the fast music came on, ruining the moment.

Gumball lost his chance but he danced with Penny. Than Tobias interrupted, "May I dance with Penny?" Gumball looked at him with a frown, "Don't you have a date?" Tobias than stated, "I just snuck in here to dance with her, she's mine dude." Gumball got mad now, "Leave us, you have no right to do this or be here!" Tobias than took Penny's arm and dragged her away from Gumball. Gumball was going to end this stupidity with violence. He went after Tobias and found him forcing Penny to dance with him, with Penny trying to escape him.

Gumball eyed Tobias with the nastiest glare youll ever see, "Let her go and leave now!" Tobias than glared at Gumball and obeyed, but only for him to throw her to a wall, knocking her out. Gumball now had enough, "Now youre really messed up!" He grabbed Tobias and punched him in the face, but that didn't end there, he beat the crap out of him. And eventually threw him out of the house. Everyone saw this and was afraid of Gumball for the violent act. Gumball calmed down and carried Penny out of the house onto the porch while he sat and laid Penny down where her head was on his lap.

He held her in that position for twenty minutes until she finally woke up to see Gumball looking down at her with loving eyes. Her head was in pain due to the incident. She asked, "Where am I?" Gumball answered, "we are just outside of the house, I'm glad you're OK." Penny looked around, "Where is Tobias?" Gumball got angry again but calmed down, "Let's just say that I won the fight." Penny looked up at him and smiled, "You mean that you fought for me?" Gumball smiled, "I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you." She smiled and asked, "About what you were going to tell me earlier, what were you trying to say?" Gumball looked down at her eyes and smiled, "That I love you." Penny wrapped her arms around Gumballs neck and smiled, "I love you too, Gumball." Gumball leaned in, and their lips met into a loving, gentle kiss. It was a night that they will never forget. And a memorable one along with it.

THE END


End file.
